Halloween Mayhem
by the pilot of eva unit 04
Summary: What happens when the misfits and Xmen along with Xfactor have a Halloween party easy...complete mayhem


**Disclaimer: ah forget it**

**This is set after all my other stories since I'm stuck so bear with me if you see characters you don't recognize**

**Halloween chaos**

"Attention all misfits!" shouted Cover girl one of the misfits handlers as she tried to maintain order in the house known as misfit manor

"What's up?" asked Lance the misfit known Avalanche

"The professor invited us over for a Halloween party."

"Again?" asked Aja the misfit codenamed Lightspeed "Remember what happened last year?"

"No kidding." Mumbled Terra one of the ex teen titans "Though it was funny watching those ponies chase Duncan down the street."

"Um yes." Replied cover girl as she tried to get every one's attention again "You guys won't be alone X-factor is also coming." X-factor was another group of mutants (that also includes a few space aliens) that work for another part of the government

"Cool." Said Gabriel also known as Vulcan, the newest member of the bunch "It'll be great to see Alex again." He was referring to his brother Alex also known as Havoc who was the leader of X-factor

"Now there are a few rules to say." Said Low Light

"1. Try to avoid fights, Raven Terra, Lance Gabriel this means you."

"2. Since Demons can run around on Halloween let's try to keep it calm Raven, Bard try to make it so your relatives don't show up."

"Yes sir." Replied the two half demon siblings that were former members of the titans

"3. those of you that are in relationships try to act mature, no making out in closets this time."

"Killjoy." Muttered Aja, Althea, Raven, Gabriel, and Rapture

"4. Try to keep the pranks halfway decent."

"Rats." muttered Vulcan as he threw away a picture of Cyclops on a catapult "Note to self get rid of that pumpkin juice the triplets made." Cyclops, also known as Scott Summers was the leader of the x-men as well as Vulcan's other brother. He and Vulcan do not get along too well.

"Well anyway let's head over."

A few minutes later the misfits had their costumes on and were on their way to the x-mansion

"Hey Raven nice costume." Said Wanda who was dressed up as Relena from _Gundam Wing. "_Let me guess _The Crow_ right?"

"Yeah and Vulcan is supposed to be skull cowboy."

"Cool."

"Hey Wanda how did you talk Craig into dressing up as Herro Yui?" asked Terra who was dressed as Tsunade from _Naruto_

"He liked the character; you did an anime one too huh?"

"How long does this purple hair dye last?" Bard grumbled

"Oh come on Bard you make a great Sephiroth."

"Very funny Raven."

A little while later the group arrived at the x-mansion

"Welcome to the madhouse." Said Jean who was dressed as a Jedi knight

"Come on." Yelled Jillian the annoying X-man known as Scion as he tried to flirt with Rose the x-man codenamed Ravager "I'm dressed as Kaji you're Misato we're a perfect couple."

(POW bonk crash) "How about no?" Rose snarled as she stormed away from a bruised and battered Scion

"Can anything else go wrong?" muttered Cyclops who was dressed as a baseball player (Kaboom zoom bam.)

"Hey." Said Boom Boom who came in dressed as ironically a firefighter "X-factor just showed up."

"Oh joy."

"Am I seeing things or are the quintuplets dressed as some of the sailor senshi?" asked Rapture who was dressed as Gabriel from _Xena: Warrior Princess _She was referring to the quintuplets from x-factor that were codenamed five in one

"No you aren't." replied her girlfriend Saya who was dressed as Xena

"Why am I here?" grumbled Sooraya the member of X-factor known as Dust who was dressed as the shadow

"We needed someone halfway sane to try to keep these guys in line." Replied Jay the member of X-factor that was codenamed Icarus for his powers which included flight and was dressed as Trowa Barton as a car was heard screeching out of the driveway

"Considering some of the adults just bailed again."

"Well let's just continue with this party."

Sometime later

"AHHH" screamed Jamie as the triplets and the five in one were chasing after him

"Can not!" yelled Terra

"Can too!" Raven argued back

"What in the world are you loons arguing about grumbled Althea as she came up with Todd they were dressed as Riker and Troi from ST: TNG

"I keep telling Terra, that Squall could beat Cloud easily."

"Yeah right Raven until Cloud hits the Omni slash and that's it."

"Yeah right Squall hits him with lion heart and that's it."

"Star get off the Ceiling!" yelled Havoc the leader of X-factor who was dressed as Tidus from FFX as he yelled at Starfire the ex titan who was dressed as Callisto from _Xena_ and for some weird reason was floating on the ceiling

"But Quicksilver said I need to act the part." Starfire replied

"True but he's not a reliable source."

"Ow!" yelled Pietro who was dressed as Superman replied as Avalanche who was dressed as Shinji from _Evangelion_ and Vulcan loaded him on a catapult

"Shut it before you get us caught." Vulcan growled "Are you sure this will work Lance?"

"Positive, we'll load up summers next if it does."

"Well what do our guardians have to say?"

"They're off somewhere."

Mean while in a club

_ This is Halloween_ sang a blitzed Xavier and Shipwreck along with Valarie joining in

_This is Halloween everyone makes a scene everyone's waiting for the next surprise._

Back at the party

"I don't think we want to know."

"Ready... aim... fire."

With that said Pietro went flying out the window

"Cool."

"Of all the stupid stunts Aja you should know better than that!" said Storm as she tried to keep a hyper Raven under control

"What happened?" asked Bard as tried to help get his sister calmed down while ducking exploding objects

"She brought that blasted coffee and mixed it with the punch."

"Weeee." Yelled Terra as she and Rogue who was dressed as a vampire went running by causing earthquakes

"And those two had some also." "Well typical party."

"Pervert." Yelled Dust as she Bopped Scion on the head with an umbrella

"Jerk." Yelled Shadow cat who was dressed as Ranko from _Ranma ½_ as he also whapped him a few times

"Fights."

(Boom) "YE HAWW!" Raven yelled as she ran by with Bard in hot pursuit

"Destruction caused by people hyped up on coffee."

"Maybe I should have gone with the others."

"Mrs. Storm phone for you." said Icarus

"Hello?"

"Hi Storm." Said the professor "Can you come bail me Valarie and Shipwreck out of jail?"

"364 more days till next Halloween." Muttered Storm as she anged her head on the desk "I wonder if I can make it that far."

**The end**

**Happy Halloween **


End file.
